J.K.'s Day Off Part THREEEEEEEE!
by Smeargle Spence
Summary: It is also a tiny bit spanish. There is a big vortex in it.It is also a tiny bit spanish. There is a big vortex in it. Cool.It is also a tiny bit spanish. There is a big vortex in it. Cool. Rated G because I care.


J.K.'s Day off 3!!!!!!!!! *croud cheers, applauds, yells "encore, encore" and a person in the back says:  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOO!"   
Me: Oh ho! (Palindrome)Ah ha!(Another palindrome) I will turn you into socks for worms! You are dirt! NO ONE INSULTS ME!!EM STLUSNI ENO ON !trid era uoY !smrow rof skcos otni uoy nrut lliw I (A cheap palindrome)  
Man in back: *pops and disappears forever*  
Me: Thank you. Now, where were we?  
Croud: Yahoo! Whoooo! Oh yeah! Encore, encore! Clap! Clap!  
Me: Thank you!  
(Curtains close.)  
  
J.K: Smeargle Spence!  
Me: Yeah?  
YOU KNOW THE REST.  
  
Herm: (Flying on a PostIt note) Wahoo! Wait a minute! What's all this? *realizes truth* Oh no! It's—  
Me: Smeargle Spence! I'm new and improved! My pen isn't dead! I'M ALIVE!  
Herm: Oh, poo.  
Me: Young lady, I've had enough of your nonsense. I am SICK and TIRED of your bad attitude! Go to your room!  
Herm: *PostIt vanishes, leaving Herm falling forever in a pit of blackness.  
Me: She'll come out when I need her. But, for right now... *types rapidly*  
(Alex Trebek, the host of Jepoardy, and Regis Philbin, host of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire appear, playing chess.)  
Regis P.: Ah ha! My queen mates your king!  
Alex T.: That did NOT sound right.  
Me: *backs up time*  
Regis P.:Ah ha! My queen is in a position of G2 and is putting your king in mortal danger, for with almost any move, I can capture your royal king!  
Me: Too long *backs up time*  
Regis P.:¡Sirius, yo piense mi Corbeta hay ha sido correr concluido cerca un enojado cerdo! Wee! This is just like when the ants went down my pants! (The first thing does not translate into the second thing.)  
Me: I can tell I've been reading Kendra Farie's stories. *backs up time hopefully for the last time in time, this time, what is the time* ¡Verdaderamente! "¡Dejado nos revisar lo fuera!  
Harry, who just appeared from sea, and has a stupid parrot on his shoulder yelling: MY MOTHER IS A MONKEY WHO WENT BACK INTO HIPPIE STYLE!:  
Hermione, what did they just say?  
Herm: Well, I think Alex T. said, "Sirius! I think my corvette got ran over by an angry pig!" and then Smeargle Spence responded with, "Really! Let us go check it out!"  
Ron: Okay....  
Me: BOOOOOOOOM!  
Ron: What was that all about?  
Me: BOOOOOOOOM!  
Ron: I said, what was that all about?  
Me: BOOOOOOOOM!  
Ron: Shut up and tell me what that's all about!  
Me(irritably):BOOOOOOOOM!  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh! I need to see a therapist!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Hello, Ron. What are the troubles you've been having?  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh!  
Me:BOOOOOOOOM!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Hello, Ron. Please speak to me. *sees(palindrome) Hermione* Who's she?  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh!  
Me:BOOOOOOOOM!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Who's she?  
Herm: It's a vortex!  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh!  
Me:BOOOOOOOOM!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Who's she?  
Herm: It's a vortex!  
Harry: Hi, um, Hermione, I really wanted to tell you that I hate you, bye!  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh!  
Me:BOOOOOOOOM!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Who's she?  
Herm: It's a vortex!  
Harry: Hi, um, Hermione, I really wanted to tell you that I hate you, bye!  
Herm:Ron, I wanted to tell you, well, Iwanttogooutwithyouaboutamilliontimesandthengetmarriedanddienexttoyou.  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh!  
Me:BOOOOOOOOM!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Who's she?  
Herm: It's a vortex!  
Harry: Hi, um, Hermione, I really wanted to tell you that I hate you, bye!  
Herm:Ron, I wanted to tell you, well, Iwanttogooutwithyouaboutamilliontimesandthengetmarriedanddienexttoyou.  
Ron: Translation, Hermione, please.  
Ron:Arrrrrghhhhhh!  
Me:BOOOOOOOOM!  
The Llama Who Was Waiting To Be Called On To Star In Another One Of My Stories: Who's she?  
Herm: It's a vortex!  
Harry: Hi, um, Hermione, I really wanted to tell you that I hate you, bye!  
Herm:Ron, I wanted to tell you, well, Iwanttogooutwithyouaboutamilliontimesandthengetmarriedanddienexttoyou.  
Ron: Translation, Hermione, please.  
Herm: I love you.  
(All of the vortex stops.)  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
(Note: This is not a virus.)  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Herm: I love you.  
Me:Ha, ha, ho, ho, bye.*presses delete key*  
  
ALL IS WELL. SILENT, WITHOUT COLOR, FREAKY AND TOTALLY SCARY, BUT WELL. YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED THE SMEARGLE SPENCE ZONE. 


End file.
